Ratty Corduroy and Legally Blonde
by ShyandStarryEyed
Summary: A series of fluffy Emmett/Elle one shots. Rated T just so I have more room to work with.
1. Just Friends

**Hi! I'm Alison. The idea of **_**Ratty Corduroy and Legally Blonde**_** is basically just a collection of Emmett/Elle one shots, some connected, some not. **__

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Legally Blonde**_**, and I hardly think I ever will. **

**Chapter One Summary: Emmett wakes up in Elle's dorm after falling asleep trying to pull a study all nighter and finds himself fighting his feelings for Little Miss Woods comma Elle.**

When Emmett woke, the first thing that came to his attention was that he was most definitely _not_ in his apartment. The second was that he wasn't in a bed, but rather sprawled out on a desk. As his confusion began to subside, he realized that he must've fallen asleep while helping Elle study all night.

_I guess I'm immune to Red Bull now. _He rubbed his eyes and stretched, looking around at all the pink that engulfed him. Emmett chuckled dryly to himself when he thought back to when he first stepped into the extremely pink dorm room. _Only Elle could have this much pink without seeming like a toddler. _

_Speaking of Elle, where is she?_ Emmett glanced at Elle's bed; just then noticing her blonde head hardly out from under the fuchsia covers. Almost as if she could unconsciously notice him looking at her, she rolled over, revealing her sleeping face. Emmett sighed as he stared at her. God she was so beautiful, but that was no secret. Everyone who saw her knew that she was practically goddess-like. What made Emmett different than most people, however, was that her appearance wasn't what stood out to him that struck him as beautiful. She was brilliant, no doubt. How many people could grasp almost half a year of law in a few months?

Yes, Elle Woods was most definitely the most extraordinary woman Emmett had ever met. It was impossible to him to think that she would actually want to be friends with someone like him. _Friends_. Somehow, that word left a bitter taste in his mouth. _Well of course we're friends. I mean it's not like either of us see each other as more than best friends, right? _What was worse to him was that this wasn't the first time that has passed through his mind. _I'm only thinking like this because I just woke up. That's it, I don't actually think of Elle like that. No, definitely not. _

_ Elle is my friend. Just a friend. Nothing more than a friend. Friend. Friends. Elle and Emmett: Best friends. _

He didn't really know whom he was kidding. It was obvious, even to him that he was completely falling for her. His issue, however, was that she was absolutely head over heels for Warner Huntington the Third, not Emmett Forrest…the only. He was so annoyed how Warner had everything and more. He had looks, money, a girlfriend, and most importantly Elle. Warner had Elle, even though he didn't even want her. He was treating Elle horribly, and yet he still had her wrapped around his finger. Elle deserved better, so much better, than Warner Huntington the Third. _She definitely deserves better than me, that's for sure. _

_Elle is my friend. Just a friend. Nothing more than a friend. Friend. Friends. Elle and Emmett: Best friends. _

He kept repeating it over and over in his head. He knew that he couldn't have romantic feelings for Elle Woods. _Remember, it's because you only just woke up, idiot. _He actually felt like hitting himself in the head with a rock. He blew air out of his nose and smirked when he remembered how Elle had asked him to hit her in the head with a rock. His smirk fell when he remembered how she had looked so broken. God he hated how sad she looked…and cold. While a blonde bombshell in a Playboy Bunny costume would have been most guys dream come true, all he was able to think about when he saw her was the tears in her eyes.

_Not to mention how adorable she was in my sweatshirt. _Truthfully, Emmett never wanted Elle to give him back that sweatshirt, even though he had stated otherwise. It made his heart swell to think of the sleeves that were much to large for her, and how she played with the zipper absently.Emmett shook his head violently. He was not allowed to think of how beautiful, adorable, brilliant, kind, sweet, caring, and thoughtful she is. Oh yes, he was falling for Elle Woods, and boy was he falling for her hard.

Emmett was far too consumed in his confusing thoughts to realize that Elle was stirring in her bed and waking up. He was still staring at her, of course, practically basking in her sunny aura. He definitely did not notice her sitting up on her bed and staring back him. He was just so lost in thought that it didn't even register in his mind that she was awake at all. It wasn't until she actually got up out of her bed that it even remotely clicked in his head that she was fully aware that he was staring, and even then it wasn't enough for him to snap back into reality.

"You know, Emmett, I would have never thought that you would be the kind of guy to enjoy watching someone sleep," Elle's voice called out to him teasingly, finally connecting Emmett to reality.

_Elle is my friend. Just a friend. Nothing more than a friend. Friend. Friends. Elle and Emmett: Best friends._

**Yeah, I know it's kind of short, but I got writer's block almost immediately after starting to write this. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot…assuming someone is actually reading this. Of course, if someone **_**is**_** reading this, then I do hope you review, favorite, and follow for more. I plan on adding another one shot today, because I'm going to get started as soon as I post this one. Then after that, I plan on updating weekly. Thank you for reading and I do hope to hear some feedback from you all!**


	2. What's Up, Doc?

**Hey! I know I promised I'd update immediately after my first chapter...but I kind of got a little caught up in summer. Anyway, here I am with a second installment of **_**Ratty Corduroy and Legally Blonde**_**. **

**Chapter Two Summary: Elle isn't getting enough attention from Emmett, so she brings in a special friend to help her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Legally Blonde **_**or anything really related to **_**Legally Blonde**_**. I own this particular set of words. That's about it. **

Elle absolutely was not going to have this. After an extremely taxing day of learning and studying, the very last thing Elle Woods needed was her boyfriend not paying a lick of attention to her. Usually Emmett was so attentive to everything Elle did, almost never taking his eyes off the blonde bombshell, but the past few weeks he hardly even looked up at her.

Emmett was working hard, too hard, to become partner at the firm he began working for after the Wyndham trial. _Duke, Chandler, McNamara, Sawyer, and Forrest...not bad. _Emmett smiled to himself at the thought of being partner in a big law firm. He knew it was a long shot, but it certainly didn't stop him from trying. Of course, he felt bad for ignoring Elle, but he thought that surely she would understand. Emmett Forrest was undoubtedly oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was going absolutely insane over the lack of attention.

"Emmett," Elle called to him from the couch. He didn't look up, but rather continued to consume himself in his current case. "Emmett, you should take a break. You've been working for three weeks straight. I need my study buddy, anyway."

Emmett rolled his eyes, but still didn't look up. "You can study just fine without me, Elle. I can't just stop working. You know that."

Elle huffed and angrily stood from the couch. "Fine," she spat and stormed into their shared bedroom. _I know exactly how to make him forget all about his stupid case._ Elle grinned devilishly to herself as she quickly began to put her plan in motion.

Meanwhile, Emmett couldn't find himself able to focus on the case in front of him anymore. He felt so guilty for not paying attention to Elle. Out of all the guys in the world, she picked _him_ and he didn't even give her the time of day. Emmett groaned quietly and rubbed his face with his hands. Surely she was done with him now. He couldn't imagine it'd be too hard for her to find a new, better guy who would treat her a hell of a lot better than Emmett was now. Emmett sighed deeply before forcing himself to consume himself again in his work, tuning out all other noise.

Elle flashed a dazzling smile to herself in the mirror. If this didn't get Emmett's attention, she didn't know what would. She had on her best makeup, with her best hair, and best possible outfit to grab her work-a-holic boyfriend's attention. While, of course, Emmett wasn't shallow and truly did love her for what was inside, he was a man and definitely appreciated her outward appearance. Elle slipped on her black pumps that always made her legs irresistible, and began to walk out of the bedroom and into the small living room, where Emmett sat at his desk pouring over his work.

"Oh Emmett," Elle purred definitely loud enough for Emmett to hear. She stood in her sexiest pose, using her sexiest voice, but her boyfriend still refused to look up. The blonde rolled her eyes impatiently and tapped her foot in annoyance. Still no response. Elle decided to try again to capture his attention. "Emmett, I think I need your help with something," she called seductively.

Obviously not catching the seductive tone in his girlfriend's voice, Emmett groaned. He tried his best not to come off rude and irritated, but he was definitely frustrated with her constant pestering, no matter the amount of guilt he felt for it. "Elle, do you think it can wait? I'm really trying to," Emmett had turned around to be met with the seductive gaze of his Playboy Bunny costume wearing girlfriend. "I'm...uh...I'm...whoa..."

Sure, he'd seen her in the costume before, and sure she looked stunning then too, but _this_ was far, far different than when she had sat shivering on that park bench. Never before had this costume been all for him. Guilt struck him when he realized that this was Elle's last resort of sorts to get his attention, however, he couldn't quite find it in him to start complaining. Emmett couldn't even fathom how the brilliant, bodacious woman that is Elle Woods could even look in his direction, let alone right at him with so much passion and desire. _Dear God, I am the luckiest man on Earth to have Little Miss Woods comma Elle._

"I don't think this can wait. You see, the zipper's stuck and this won't come off. Will you help me?" Emmett's head was spinning as his eyes travelled up Elle's mile-long legs all the way up to her perfectly curled blonde hair. In fact he was so stunned by his gorgeous girlfriend, that he hadn't noticed her sitting on his lap until soft, vanilla flavored lips met his. _God, she's intoxicating. _"Can you help me?" She whispered into Emmett's ear.

"Oh God yes."

**Sorry this was so short, but it was just a little something I thought of a while ago. I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter and all other chapters as well. Also huge props to anyone who found the **_**Heathers**_** reference. It's in there because I'm a massive loser and this is all I do with my time. Anyway, I hope you stick around for the next chapters! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Teacher's Pet

**Hi guys! I'm back and avoiding AP World homework by writing this. I just wanted to start off by saying thank you so much for your sweet comments! I love all of you! Anyhow, I didn't really have a planned out oneshot for this one so I'm sort of just writing at random, so if this is awful, I apologize ahead of time. **

**Chapter Three Summary: Elle gets a brand new professor halfway through the year.**

**Disclaimer: I still am without ownership of Elle and pals.**

Elle sighed deeply as she took her seat in the old lecture hall for her class. Her elderly professor, the infamous Giles Andre, had passed away the week earlier merely due to old age. Vivienne was sick with the flu that week, and Warner had dropped out of Harvard two months prior. While Elle wasn't completely without friends (in fact, everyone practically had been swarming her the entire year since she won Brooke's case), she certainly was without friends that could get her through another professor introduction.

In high school, Elle would have loved to get a new teacher. She would have taken advantage of it as a brand new start. However, she knew that with her name still circulating throughout the papers, there was no fresh start this year. What also irritated Elle was the fact that no one gave her the name of her new professor. She had absolutely no idea who this person was in the least. Everyone else seemed like they knew who the brand new professor was, but no one wanted to tell her.

Elle tapped her foot impatiently, for the teacher was already a few minutes late, and she had Emmett help her get her argument for the assigned reading down. After five minutes had passed, Elle turned around to Enid, who was sitting directly behind her.

"Enid, do you have any idea who our professor is? Did I miss an email or something? Everyone seems to know who they are and why they're late," Elle huffed, trying to keep her cool. She was really excited about her argument, and she wanted enough time to get into a full debate. Elle had really taken to arguing and had a real knack for winning (much to Emmett's dismay).

Finally at nearly ten minutes after class was set to start, the door swung open. Elle grinned eagerly, almost too excited to get this class started. She almost laughed audibly when she realized the difference between her high school self and now. Her high school self would never have been excited to start a class on anything other than fashion, and yet here she was practically jumping out of her seat for a law class. The man standing in the lecture hall doorway was definitely not someone Elle expected, but somehow everyone else did.

"Emmett?" Elle jumped out of her seat and strutted over to him, so as to not disturb anyone further. "You're going to be a TA again? Why didn't you tell me?"

Emmett smiled at his girlfriend, but didn't say anything to her. "All right class, as you may know, I'm Emmett Forrest. I'll be your professor until the end of the year. You may know me from being a TA for Callahan last year, or maybe just being the famous Elle Wood's trusty sidekick," the class laughed in the monotonous way classrooms tend to do. "Anyway, let's get started."

Elle stared at him in complete shock, still standing by the doorway where Emmett had sinced moved out of and to the middle of the lecture hall. Emmett looked back at her and grinned. "Miss Woods comma Elle, would you mind taking your seat?"

All of class, Elle found it impossible to focus on Emmett's lecture. Not only was she incredibly shocked that she was dating her professor, but he had never once even mentioned the job. In fact, she was actually rather hurt that he never told her about getting a job as, not only a professor at Harvard Law, but _her_ professor. Then again, she did suppose her look of pure shock and confusion must have been worth keeping the secret.

It took Elle a few seconds to register the fact that Emmett had stopped lecturing and everyone in the class was staring straight at her. She managed a confused 'huh' and Emmett's brow furrowed.

"Elle, I asked if you're okay," Emmett said with increasing concern. It was extremely hard for him not to be an overprotective boyfriend when he had to maintain a professor-student relationship with her during class. Elle still looked dazed and not quite focused, so Emmett grew even more worried. "Elle, if you don't feel well, just go get some rest and I'll fill you in when I get home."

"Are you kicking me out?" Elle suddenly blurted, having come fully to her senses.

"I-What?"

"_Are you kicking me out?_" She repeated, stressing each word.

"No, Elle, of course not. Why would I kick you out?"

"Because I wasn't paying attention. Any other professor would kick me out, why aren't you?"

Emmett sighed deeply and ignored his girlfriend. He knew she was right, but he didn't understand why she was trying so hard to make him kick her out. Of course he knew if he kicked her out, she would be beyond pissed, and he never wanted her to be mad at him. However, it seemed that if he didn't make her leave, she would disrupt his entire lecture. Emmett suddenly realized how terrible of an idea it was for him to take up this job. He looked around the lecture hall to see that all the students were anxiously waiting to see if he would kick out his own girlfriend.

"Well, do you want me to kick you out?" It came out harsher and sharper than he meant it, and the entire room turned from him to her. Elle just glared at him, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the room.

Emmett knew that as a boyfriend, he really should have chased after her and apologized. On the other hand, it was his job to stay and finish his lecture to the people paying to learn about law. While he droned on through his lesson, even he wasn't listening to what he was saying, focusing more on how to apologize to his girlfriend. He figured he could be a cliche boyfriend who brings her tons of chocolates and flowers, but somehow it seemed like that would only make Elle more irritated. He wondered what Warner would do in his situation. Warner would probably buy her a diamond necklace or a new car or something expensive that Emmett would never be able to afford in his wildest dreams.

Somehow, his lecture was over without him even knowing. He was certain people had tried asking questions, and he had just talked away without even noticing, but he couldn't really find it in him to care right then. He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the door, still trying to figure out what was the best way to make it up to Elle. An idea struck Emmett that seemed just the right amount of flashy, but still so undeniably _them_. He quickly dialed a number on his phone and set his plan in motion.

Elle was angry, no doubt, but her ability to hold a grudge was thin when it came to Emmett. She really was trying to stay pissed at him, but even being away from him for a few hours had her missing him a little bit. She groaned at how weak she was for her nerdy boyfriend. As she walked to the Hair Affair, she started to wonder if Emmett was even to blame at all. Sure, he didn't tell her he had taken a job as her professor, but he just wanted to surprise her.

As soon as she set foot into the Hair Affair, Elle was already talking a mile a minute about how guilty she felt now that she realized it was entirely her fault. Paulette would attempt every few sentences to give her input, but Elle would immediately talk over her. Yes, Elle Woods was beyond embarrassed that she had made such a huge scene in class in front of all her peers, and yes, she felt awful for storming out on her boyfriend. By the time Elle finished her ranting, half an hour had passed and her makeup had smeared from her sudden burst of tears halfway through her story.

"All right, let's clean you up so you can apologize to your man!" Paulette shouted cheerfully in Elle's ear. The beautician grinned to herself as she thought of both of the plans that she was a part of: both Emmett's and her own tiny side plan. Paulette worked on Elle's hair and makeup for nearly an hour and a half, buying just enough time for Emmett and his plan.

Elle thanked her best friend repeatedly before heading out the door and back to the apartment that she shared with Emmett. She hoped that he would forgive as fast as he did when she refused to give him the alibi, but that was a different point in her relationship, and she was terrified that this wouldn't be so easy. When she approached the door, Elle took a moment to prepare herself and tried to stop shaking from all the nerves. She opened the door only to find the living room to be empty. A faint noise coming from the room next to the living room, drove her to check the kitchen.

As soon as Emmett and Elle's eyes met they immediately began apologizing, talking over each other in the process. Elle was so busy trying to explain how sorry she was that she almost didn't notice the extravagant meal Emmett spent two hours making for her. When she did notice the beautiful set up of the dinner he prepared, she stopped talking abruptly and stared in awe at her boyfriend.

"You did all this...for me?" Emmett blushed and ruffled his hair shyly.

"Of course. I'm really sorry. I should've told you about taking the job, and I shouldn't have snapped at you in class. I'm sorry, Elle. I love you so much. Do you forgive me?"

Elle smiled up at her lanky boyfriend. "Well, when you put it that way."

Emmett leaned down and brought her into a soft, but passionate, kiss. Elle pulled away suddenly and looked up at him worriedly. "Emmett, I have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love with my professor."

**That was awful and late. I'm sorry. I didn't really have anything planned for this chapter so I was kind of just writing as I thought of it, so it was really terrible. I know it was completely unrealistic and very rushed. Sorry! Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be better! Thank you so much for your reviews! They make my day! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
